The Last Stand 2
The Last Stand 2 is a survival shooter game in which you defend your base from waves of zombies. You prepare for a fight during the day and defend against waves of zombies during night time. __TOC__ Story This game picks up where The Last Stand left off. You are the man with the scraggly black beard and hair, on a helicopter riding to safety, when suddenly the pilot turns out to be infected, causing the chopper to crash. Now you are back on the ground, and you have 40 days to make it to Union City before the island is sealed off permanently. Gameplay The Last Stand 2's gameplay is split up into 2 parts: Night and Day Controls Move: WASD/Arrows Shoot/Aim: Left Click/Mouse Reload: R/after firing last bullet Switch Weapons: Spacebar Esc/Button in bottom left of screen: Menu Note: This game does not save your progress ever. Night Zombie killing time. You (and any fellow survivors you pick up along the way) use your weapons and traps which you collect in Daytime to destroy zombies who will be running at you. You will always be on the right side of the screen behind a barricade, zombies will always come from the left. Your barricade has a set amount of health based on which city you are in, and a hit from a zombie will typically do 1 damage to the barricade. Zombies Zombies are very diverse in The Last Stand 2. You will encounter zombies that are: Fat, fast, armored, swinging weapons, dogs, men, women, black, white, green, and wounded. The game randomly generates the zombies which makes for a very interesting experience. The fat zombies have more health and can be fast or slow, skinny people have less health, and the dogs are even faster with even less health. The zombies with melee weapons can will kill your survivor friends over the barricade if they reach you, so be careful. NOTE: 1) Any companions killed during battle will be gone forever, even if you die in that same round and click "Retry" 2) If your barricade falls to about 5-6 health, all your companions will run away. They come back if you survive or if you hit "Retry" when you die. Day This is the time where you make plans to further your chances of survival and try to get towards Union City. During the day, you will choose where to scavenge, repair your barricade, arm yourself and your companions, and lay traps in preparation for the night. Scavenging will gather supplies which you use to travel. Scavenging You start out each morning after fighting zombies with a map of the city and 12 hours to spend. Each building has a set number of hours required to search it, and some buildings have symbols to indicate the possibility of better supplies/weapons hidden inside. Larger buildings require more time to search, but they typically yield more beneficial loot. The dollar sign is a symbol for better travel supplies, the gun is a symbol for better chances for weapons and traps, gas stations can have supplies, traps or weapons, and houses without symbols have more survivors. Instead of scavenging, you can repair your barricade in increments of 1 hour, with the amount repaired based on the number of survivors you have with you. Loadout This one is pretty straightforward. You start out with the regular handgun, and any other weapons are scavenged during the day. The guns you collect are displayed in the gun room, and you click to pick them up and drop them on the slots designated for yourself or your companions. Note that you get 2 weapons while they get only one, also note that giving the companions better guns will make them do more damage. You will also be able to place any traps you found (bear trap, land mine, or gas bomb). Travel Traveling is one of the more important aspects of this game, as it is necessary if you want to win. Different locations have different populations and distances from everything else. As stated on the map, more population = more of everything (weapons, supplies, survivors, zombies, places to search). Depending on which route you take, you get different weapons. For instance, your first choice is between Whistler's Grove and Clayburg (low population vs. high). Whistler's grove has the Shotgun and Compound Bow, two very powerful weapons, while Clayburg has the UMP45 which is less powerful, but Whistler's Grove has fewer supplies and you will end up spending more days traveling. NOTE: 1)You need 6 days' worth of supplies to make it from Jonestown to Union City, it is best to clean out every city you come to so that you will have enough supplies to make it. 2)You will not scavenge on the day you leave a town, but you will before the next night. Endings Make it to Union City: You see Union City from atop a hill, where you stand by a sign that says "Union City - 11". The game reports your Days Survived and Zombies Put to Rest under the heading "It's Finally Over", then you can click "Main Menu". Go to Union City too late: See a few explosions above Union City (same viewpoint as other ending) and your guy says "Union City was gone... so were my chances at survival" and you can go back to Main Menu. Die to zombies: The zombies cross your barricade and swarm on you and eat at your writhing body. You can watch this for as long as you'd like before selecting "Retry" or "Main Menu". Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/ConArtists/the-last-stand-2 |descrip = Kill 101 damn dirty zombies }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/ConArtists/the-last-stand-2 |descrip = Band together with 4 other survivors }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/ConArtists/the-last-stand-2 |descrip = Make your way to Union City }} Last Stand 2 Last Stand 2 Category:Best of 2008 game